In recent years, electronic devices having touch sensors such as touch panels, touch switches and the like as members for detecting operations by operators have been increasingly used for mobile terminals such as mobile phones. Such electronic devices having the touch sensors are popularly used for, as well as the mobile terminals, equipments such as calculators, ticket vending machines, home electric appliances such as microwaves, TV sets, lighting equipments, industrial equipments (FA equipments) and the like.
There have been proposed intuitive operations, by using the touch sensor, to magnify and reduce a displayed image such as a photograph (see Patent Document 1). Patent Document 1 suggests to detect a plurality of contact points, namely, multi-tap while the image is displayed and to magnify the image by moving away the plurality of contact points from each other or to reduce the image by moving the contact points close to each other.
Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-070968